Face to Face (Terry 12)
Plot On the side of a building Spidermonkey is climbing up. (Spidermonkey): Nothing here. *yawn* what time is it? (Arnux, through Prototrix): 3:54 AM. Why? (Spidermonkey): Unlike you, I sleep. A lot. (Arnux): Okay...go sleep...I still have 12 more buildings for you to check out. (Spidermonkey): And I'll look later. I am headed back to base. Spidermonkey transforms. (Rath): Rath? I wanted Jetrayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.....oof. Rath hits the stone sidewalk like a brick and gets up. (Rath): I wonder if this thing can be fixed. Rath transforms again. Transformation Sequence: Feet grow and his toes form in to three toes. Grows tail. Wings expand ripping shirt. Horns grow and eyes glow. (Jetray): Yes! Jetray flies up. Later a metal ball lands in the street and Vilgax steps out with two drones. (Vilgax): Find him. Meanwhile Terry walks into mess hall at the Plumber Base. (Terry): I wonder what's todays food. Terry goes a fills his tray with food and joins Brock sitting with a Kinceleran. (Brock): Hi, Terry! This George. (George): Hi! (Terry): Nice to meet you. They shake hands. (Brock): Where were you last night we had a killer party. (Terry): I got alien goop recon again. (George): Aw man. I hate that. It's hard climbing up those walls when it's so slimey and slippery. (Terry): I know right. Even for Spidermonkey it's hard. (George): Is that who you call your Arachniachimp form? (Terry): Yup. (Brock): I still say Webshot is cooler. (George): Or Monkeyface! (Terry): I think I'm sticking with Spidermonkey. (George): No offense but- (Brock): -that was lame. (Terry): I'm a superhero. I'm supposed to make lame puns. Its in my job description. (Brock): You have a job discription? (Terry): Yes...no...maybe..no. An Alarm rings. (Terry): Whoa! That's the Alpha Omega threat alarm. (George): Aww. We're underrank to face those. (Terry): Who cares. Let's go! Meanwhile Arnux and few other Plumbers point they're guns at the metal ball which Vilgax emerges from. (Arnux): Vilgax. Long time no slime. (Vilgax): I miss our ancounters before too. No reson to dwell on the past is there? Vilgax creates two energy swords. And he attacks the Plumbers whose weapons are useless against Vilgax. After all are defeated George carrying Brock and Fasttrack arrive. (Fasttrack): Who are you? (Vilgax): I am Vilgax! Conquerer of the Kax War. (Brock): That was lame too. Vilgax picks up a School Bus and throws it at them. Fasttrack transforms into Humungousaur and catches the bus. (Humungousaur): Humungousaur! Humungousaur charges at Vilgax who stops him in his tracks with one swift blow. (Humungousaur): Ow! You told me I was invincible. (Brock): Sorry. Brock absorbs the bus and jumps on Vilgax's back. Vilgax flings him off. George catches Brock and slaps Vilgax with his tali and is kicked 50 feet away. (Humungousaur): George! Humungousaur tries to punch Vilgax but his fist is catched. (Vilgax): Your Vaxasurian form is inpressive. But not good enough! Vilgax roundhouse kicks Humungousaur away. (Humungousaur): Good as time as any to try out this guy. Humungousaur transforms. (Alien XII): Alien XII! For a few seconds Alien XII does not move. Then Vilgax punches Alien XII and is blasted away by Alien XII far into space. (Brock): Yeah! We did it! Terry? Terry? Terry! Terry! Terry!!! TO BE CONTINUED Characters *Terry 12 *Brock *Magister Arnux Villains *Vilgax *Vilgax's Drones Aliens Used *Spidermonkey (first appearance) *Rath (accidental transformation selected alien was Jetray) *Jetray (first appearance) *Fasttrack (first appearance) *Humungousaur *Alien XII (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Terry 12 Episodes